In a wide variety of applications it is desirable to move an accessory from a first, stowed position to a second, actuated position. Therefore, a wide variety of mounting and actuating devices have been developed for mounting a variety of accessories to variety of structures depending on needs of the particular application.
However, in some applications, available prior art mounting and actuation devices are not well suited to the needs of the particular application. For example, in some embodiments, significant forces are generated by the accessory when it is in the deployed position and as such the mounting and actuation device must be sufficiently robust to withstand the applied forces.
In other situations, the mounting and actuation device must be able to withstand harsh weather conditions, or be suitable for securing themselves to a wide variety of mounting surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting and actuation device for mounting a variety of accessories to a variety of mounting structures in a secure and robust manner.